Harry Potter and the Shadowcross Viper
by The Last Blood Of Slytherin
Summary: Harry's life with the Dursleys had a greater impact than expected, as one night he lay bleeding, his calls for help brought forth a serpent long forgotten. The Shadowcross Viper. As Harry discovers his new powers the snake within him comes forward. EventualDarkHarry!
1. Chapter 1 Dursleys

All rights go to JK Rowling. As usual I don't own Harry Potter!

~Parseltounge~  
>'Thoughts'<p>

1... The Dursleys...

Trapped in the cupboard the young boy of five was silently crying. The blood was gushing from his wounds that were slowly healing, but still quicker than what is normal. Freak! That's what they call him. Soon enough the small boy drifted off into a restless sleep.

Calling out in his dreams to the snakes, his hissing sounds brought forth a snake that was thought lost to the world, watching from the shadows the snakes temper rose at who could do this to his new master. The boy oblivious to its presence, hissed in contentment when the Shadowcross Viper wrapped around his body providing comfort in the darkness.  
>_ _HP_ _<p>

Sitting up, Harry winced as pain rocketed through his body, as aunt Petunia banged on his cupboard door screaming, " hurry up and make breakfast boy!"

Harry noticed the snake around his torso.

"Yes aunt Petunia" Harry mumbled eyes locked on the sleeping form of his snake._ 'Wait his snake...'_

Harry jumped when the threat of no food for a week reached his ears and scrambled to get up, fast.

Knowing that the serpent coiled around him wouldn't move, he slipped on his hand me down clothes, that were too big for him because they used to be Dudleys, exited his cupboard and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Oh. Petunia looked down on the him frying pan in hand and as the metal connected with his head he bit his lip to stop from crying out. As he hit the floor the snake wrapped around him hissed for being woken up.

Harry felt his snake move, crawling up his chest as Harry clutched his head. The hissing grew louder as the serpent saw the sate of Harry and the frying pan in his aunts hand.

~ Revenge~. Was whispered by his snake, Harry looked out of the corner of his eye to see if aunt Petunia had heard the snake speak, but all he could see was a satisfied smirk on her face.

Harry rose steadily from the floor with a look of indifference gracing his features, because if Harry had looked at her with the twisted smile that he was fighting, then there would be hell to pay.

'yes my dear snake, we will have our revenge, they will feel pain so much worse than I have felt they will beg for me to kill them' Harry thought as he used his small pan to make the food for his whale of an uncle and pig of a cousin.  
>_ _HP_ _<p>

The day passed like usual, a beating in the morning making sure Harry couldn't do his chores. No food for lunch. A beating for not finishing his chores when uncle Vernon returned home from work and thrown into his cupboard without food for the night.

Once in his cupboard Harry stripped of his blood soaked shirt and lied down on the small cot provided for him in the too small broom cupboard. Hissssss. Opening his eyes he saw his snake come out of the shadows of the darkness.

~Hello massster~

Harry blinked and replied

~Hello~

~Good to sssee you awakessss~

~What type of snake are you~ Harry asked, curious.

~I am a ssssshadowcrossss~

~Oh,um, how can I speak with you~ Harry questioned

~Youssse are a parssselmouth ~

~A,a,a what~ Harry asked unsure that he was speaking to a snake and that it wasn't a dream.

~A parssselmouth. You can sspeaksss the language of the sssnakessss, parssseltounge.~

~How...~

~Yousssse are a wizard, young parssselmouth...~

_ _HP_ _

That night Harry and his snake, now named Shadow, were plotting. Payback was going to be great. As Harry sat down at the table to eat his breakfast, his _'soon to be dead'_ relatives chose that moment to walk down the stairs. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Boy! What! Are! You! Doing! Sat!At! The! Table!" Vernon screamed, his face getting redder with each word, until his face turned purple with rage.

Looking smug Harry replied calmly, "Well Vernon, I have decided you need to be put in your place."

After he said this Shadow slithered out from under his shirt and hissed, reared up and prepared to strike just as a viper should."

All of a sudden the colour in his relatives' faces suddenly disappeared, pale as ghosts the family sat down at the table leaving Harry alone but still casting terrified glances at his snake.

'phase one complete'

As Harry stood the other occupants at the table jumped in fright at the sudden movement, smirking Harry excited the room.

_ _HP_ _

Anger. Pure white hot anger. Was all Harry felt.

Trembling with rage he raised his hand, attempting to make them pay.

Crack. The sound of snapping bones rang through the house. Accompanied by the wailing screams of his uncle.

The man lay there convulsing on the floor as his bones crumbled and turned to dust inside his skin.

Blood started rushing through the house like a river as muscle and organs burst from inside the man.

Hissssssssss...

The snakes call echoed around the building.

~Massster?~

~yes~

~i thinkssss itsssss time to sssstart your training...~

~training?~

~yessss, sssso you can learn how to control thissss~ the snake whispered indicating to the leftovers of Vernon Dursley.

That night Mr Harry James Potter started training in parselmagic, and at first not much happened but as time progressed his power grew.

The ancient and long forgotten art of parselmagic was running through his veins at such a speed that Salazar Slytherin would have been proud, and as another week passed Harry Potter was set to be the most powerful wizard ever, all thanks to his shadowcross viper.

Little did Harry know that this was just the beginning, and that his snake was about to change his life even more than it already had, by a single drop of blood.

_ _HP_ _

...

...

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first harry potter fanfic!

All rights go to JK Rowling. As usual.

...

TheLastBloodOfSlytherin.


	2. Chapter 2 Change

Chapter 2...Change

Pain. Hot searing pain ripped through his body as the cold blood of his snake blended and mixed with the warm blood of his body.

Trembling in the king sized bed that came with his...disposal... of Vernon; Harry felt the power rush through his veins. The scream of pain he released came out as an eerie hiss that echoed through the house.

Soon after he felt the powers of parselmagic rush through him, looking to his snake he could see the serpent coiled up obviously experiencing the same thing as its master.

Collapsing in pain, Harry let the darkness claim him.

_ _HP_ _

Harry stumbled out of bed the next day, aching as though he had undergone a lot of exercise. Gazing in the mirror he gasped in surprise at what he saw.

His skin had turned a shade paler and contrasted with his jet-black-raven hair, his cheekbones had become more hallow and angular, his eyes had yellowed slightly around the irises.

But even so, the scales the travelled down from the nape of his neck was the most prominent feature.

The snake- like boys face held host to a most horrifying smile, pleased with the transformation that he knew came with the blood bond; Harry Potter excited the room changed and ready to experiment with his new powers.

_ _HP_ _

July 31st.

The day Harry James Potter turned 11.

As he arose from his bed he realised this is the day he would get his letter. This letter would change everything.

Waiting patiently, he opened his window and soon after heard a faint fluttering of wings in the distance.

Normally this wouldn't be possible but thanks to the blood he shares with his snake, shadow; he was able to achieve this.

Retreating to his small desk, he relaxed as the owl drew closer to his window.

When the scraggy tawny owl crashed through into the room, Harry scowled lightly at the bird.

Finally, with his letter in hand, he carefully opened the letter, and the first thing he saw was the name of Albus too-many-names Dumbledore, the manipulating old man that placed him in the hell hole that was the Dursleys.

_ _HP_ _

The strange boy received many curious, fearful and terrified looks from the shoppers of Diagon Ally.

Mainly because of the fact that he had a 6 foot night-black viper wrapped around his neck, or the fact his skin was immensity pale and his eyes a piercing emerald green.

Despite this, the stranger continued on as if no one else was there. He seemed to blend with the crowd and appear a distance away from where you last saw him.

Entering Gringotts, the wizarding bank, only the most trained eye could see him patiently waiting to be served by a teller of the Goblin Nation.

"I would like to withdraw some money from my vault", the young boy stated.

"Name", the Goblin snarled.

Smirking slightly the strange boy replied, "Harry Potter."

The Goblin tried to hold his expression but to no avail as the shock was clear in its eyes, the many customers and other tellers watched in silence as the Goblin asked for Mr Potters key.

The sound of metal grinding on marble stone was all that was heard, and as the goblin lead Harry away; the young boy heard the muttered whispers rising in volume.

Harry was then taken to an office that held gold armour and luxuries fit for a king. When the goblin entered Harry knew this was the director.

_ _HP_ _

Director Ragnok was an old goblin and one of the richest. His voice was a low croak as he exclaimed; "We have much business to attend to Mr Potter including your inheritance and accounts."

After this was said the goblin produced a silver bowl and dagger, both engraved in runes. He explained what to do as the bowl filled with a clear potion.

Just as Harry was about to cut his palm as required, an object in the room started to glow.

A bright emerald green light soon filled the room and Harry heard the goblin gasp in recognition. The creature brought down a box, which seemed to be giving off the strange light.

Nodding to say Harry needed to open it, the goblin gasped again as a crest appeared. Harry did not understand this, but knew that it was irregular.

As the light dimmed the silence stretched until, "Well Mr Potter it seems as though our plans will change again."

The goblin then explained that the box was an ancient artefact and that when someone who can control one of the entities was in close proximity to it, that this box will glow.

Shadows.

Harry Potter, age 11 was emancipated that day.

Now the Lord of the Shadows Harry could gain his other lordships.

By the end of that morning Harry was much better off, and was the richest man (boy) in Britain, he continued his shopping as Lord Harry James Potter-Peverall-Slytherin-Grinderwald- Shadow.

He also had vampire blood in him, and it was discovered that when a few years had passed it could come forward and make itself known.

Entering Ollivanders, Harry turned as the old man, Ollivander himself, crept up behind him.

Surprised that he had been caught the man praised the boy, oblivious to the lethal snake wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"Ahh, Mr Potter I was wondering when I would see you. I remember the day your parents came in to get their first wands they…."

"Mr Ollivander, please can I hurry you, I have a lot to do today."

"Of course, Mr Potter, of course."

Ollivander then proceeded to extract wand after wand from the shelves that lined the walls each time coming with no result from Harry.

After some time the old man brought out a Holly and Phoenix feather wand, muttering curious when, once again as Harry's magic dejected it.

Strangely Harry felt a pull towards a column of shelves stacked with wands, and as he neared it the pull became strong coming from a box with blue circles engraved on it underneath the name PEVERALL was scrawled.

Delicately Harry plucked the obsidian and midnight blue wand from its storage. Grasping it gently an array of colours flew free like water evaporating. This was Harry's wand.

He then paid the stuttering man, as held the most powerful wand in the shop.

_ _HP_ _

...

...


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon & Sorting

Chapter 3...Diagon Ally & Sorting Ceremony

The green eyed wizard walked through the crowded streets, now armed with a wand.

Harry Potter was enjoying the sunny day in the ally, where children were running around playing. Some wanted him to join in, but he wasn't a child anymore. Not now he had his wand.

He entered the robe shop and was quickly ushered onto a stool. Standing with his arms out like a tree, he was measured and told the assistant that he would like a full wardrobe as well as his Hogwarts Uniform.

Top of the range silks and velvets were used in the creation of his robes, many in dark green or red with silver embroidery.

Harry's peaceful time in the robe shop was broken when a family of 3 blonds entered and ordered to be served.

Turning his attention away from them Harry looked down around his feet where his viper was hissing quietly.

A cough sounded from his left and as he turned he saw the smallest blond of the family stood on a stool next to him. The blond boy introduced himself with a pompous air, "Hi I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy heir to house Malfoy, you going to Hogwarts too?"

With a smirk Harry replied to the boy who was the same age as he with, "Hello, my names Harry Potter, Lord of houses Potter, Peverall, Slytherin, Grindawald, Shadow and yes I am going to Hogwarts too."

Harry's smirk grew when the boys jaw dropped once he finished his introduction, and then watched with amusement as the boy stumbled off in the direction of his parents.

Notified to collect his purchases in an hour, Harry started to make his way out of the shop.

"Think it's clever to insult a Malfoy, boy," a voice from behind Harry drawled angrily.

He icily replied, "I have insulted no one," as he turned to face the elder Malfoy to show the numerous rings on his finger as they flashed through in a sequence.

Stuttering the elder man couldn't speak as he saw this and also just noticing the poisonous snake wrapped around Harry's feet.

Slightly smirking, he subtly ordered, "See you on the train Draco," and swept from the store leaving the shocked family behind him.

_ _HP_ _

As Harry made his way through the list of equipment and books, he was given some very curious looks however not many wanted to ask him what they wanted to know with his snake around his shoulders.

Some brave souls attempted, like a bushy haired girl in Florish and Blotts bookstore but otherwise he was left alone whilst making his purchases.

Deciding to have an ice-cream Harry made his way over to the parlour situated in the ally, and once seated with a chocolate coffee toffee cookie Sunday he was approached by a family asking to sit with him as the other tables were occupied.

The family of 4 introduced themselves as the Greengrasses.

Lord Cygnus Greengrass was a strict looking man but with a kind eye and as the father of the family loved looking after his girls.

Lady Avaline Greengrass was a natural beauty and was obviously the mother and had her daughters' best interests at heart.

Heir Daphne Greengrass had her mother's beauty whilst living behind an icy facade in attempt to stop the many offers of marriage.

And Astoria Greengrass was a lot like Daphne but without the coldness but instead a bundle of energy waiting to explode.

By the time they had all finished their ice-creams a strong friendship was in place between them, but Harry couldn't help thinking that Daphne could be more.

Separating he promised to write until school started and board the train to Scotland with Daphne where his magical education will begin.

_ _HP_ _

The weeks passed until it was September 1st and was time to board the train to Hogwarts.

Harry spent most of the time leading up to the 1st reading his school texts, writing to Daphne and keeping his relatives in line with the help of his snake, which he enjoyed the most.

Now standing in King Cross station London, Harry waited patiently for the Greengrasses to arrive so they could go through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Not a minute later did they appear from the throng of people and Daphne hugged Harry to say hello.

They said their goodbyes and strode through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ where a glossy red steam engine was waiting patiently for the students to board.

Stepping onto the first carriage the pair looked for an empty compartment and found one about half way down the train.

Harry lifted their trunks into the overhead racks and made sure Daphne was comfortable before he sat down.

A few minutes later a loud whistle sounded to inform the students that they would leave soon and the train slowly filled up with children. Thankfully they were left alone.

About half way through the journey a trolley stopped by selling sweets and Harry bought Daphne a chocolate frog that tried to leap out of the box.

Soon after the compartment door flew open and the bushy haired girl from the bookshop appeared, then squeaked, before slamming the door shut.

Their next interruption was from a red headed boy that was looking for Harry Potter exclaiming he was going to be his best mate. The redhead was dealt with when Harry threatened to have his snake rip his balls off.

Funny thing was he thought he meant Daphne until his viper wrapped around his shoulders from where it was laying on the floor.

About 20 minutes until they reached their destination, Draco Malfoy finally showed up with 2 boys following who looked like book ends.

The new editions stayed until they had to get changed into their uniform, so they headed back to their own compartment.

Once they were both changed into their school robes, Daphne and Harry waited for the train to come to a stop before exiting at Hogsmead station and boarding the old boats that all first years use for their first trip to the castle.

_ _HP_ _

The castle loomed in front of the first years, who were staring with awe at the stone masterpiece.

Ducking into an underground harbour the nervous first years followed the half giant Hagrid until they reached a large oak door.

Once there Hagrid knocked 3 times and the door was opened by a strict looking witch with a pointed hat, who then lead them into a massive hall lined with torches on brackets and passed a door where the sounds of students talking was concentrated into an antechamber.

Once there the witch introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and continued to explain to the extremely nervous first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The sorting will begin shortly and you will be placed in your houses. They are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst you are here your house will be your family, good deeds will acquire you house points, while any rule breaking will lose them. I suggest you smarten yourselves up, we will be ready shortly."

The professor then left the room and the first years broke into excited chatter.

"Wonder how we will be sorted!" exclaimed the bushy haired girl.

"My brother said we have to fight a troll!" replied the redhead.

Suddenly several screams filled the room as transparent figures floated through the wall. Ghosts. The ghosts were having a conversation but stopped when they saw the first years and wished them luck.

Shortly after the ghosts left through the opposite wall, Professor McGonagall entered and escorted them towards the Great Hall where the sorting was to take place.

_ _HP_ _

Harry wasn't nervous. No not one bit. Ok maybe a little.

As he entered the Great Hall for the first time he was overtaken by the beauty of it all. The sky was littered with floating candles which was the only light source in the room and the tables were decked in their own colours, green, blue, yellow & red.

Once they reached the front of the hall he watched as McGonagall set down a stool and an old hat only noticing the stares of the other students as the hats brim opened and started to sing.

The song was badly sung but explained what it was and gave some information about all the different houses.

The students politely clapped at the end, before McGonagall pulled out a strip of parchment and exclaimed, "When I call your name put on the hat to be sorted into your houses.

For the ones who hadn't figured it out they visibly relax when the first name was called.

"Hannah Abbot"

"Huffelpuff"

"Susan Bones"

"Huffelpuff"

"Terry Boot"

"Ravenclaw"

"Lavender Brown"

"Gryffindor"

"Tracy Davis"

"Slytherin"

And the list went on until "Harry Potter."

Once his name was called Harry heard whispers break out.

"Harry Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Where's his scar?"

But Harry didn't listen to them and as he neared the stool he adopted a blank mask and lowered his occumlency shields, then he slid the hat on his head and heard a voice.

'Hello Mr. Potter or is it Lord Slytherin. It's great to finally meet you and there isn't any doubt where you belong. So I say good luck and be wary many will intend to use or hurt you. Welcome home my Lord.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence.

Not a sound was heard as Harry confidently strode over to the table in green and once he sat down a loud string of hisses was heard from the banner hanging above the table, as the castle recognised him as Lord Slytherin, echoed throughout the room.

_ _HP_ _

Down in the dungeons the Slytherins were glaring at Harry Potter, while the boy himself was smirking like only a Slytherin can.

It was Marcus Flint seventh year Prefect and Quidditch Captain who spoke up first with the exclamation, "What the hell was that Potter!"

A dark chuckle filled the air and the Slytherins turned towards the Founder himself. Salazar looked down on the student before him and then at his heir and decided to tell them, "Please may I introduce my Heir, Lord Harry Potter Slytherin."

Once again, silence stretched in the large dungeon common room.

_ _HP_ _


	4. Chapter 4 Troll

Chapter 4... Troll

News of Harry's Lordships soon spread around the school along with the fact that Harry Potter wasn't the hero anyone asked for.

After many students ended up in the hospital wing 2 hours after badmouthing Harry or his parents, many students lost the pity on the orphaned boy-who-lived and started to fear him.

Rumours went around exclaiming the portrait in the Slytherin common room of the long dead founder, was proclaiming how much he was like Harry when he was that age. This only added to the fear of the boy that was sweeping through the school like the plague.

By the end of the first week many stayed clear of Harry. Daphne was the only one brave enough to speak to him as she held a great amount of respect for the young Lord Slytherin.

Some others still tried to pick fights with him though. Many pondered that they were probably too stupid to realise the danger that they put themselves in. These were Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

After the second week of the term had ended, both boys had to stay in the hospital wing for the next 2 months, while Granger was admitted to the mental ward at the wizarding hospital, St Mungos.

No one knew what had caused their health issues, but many suspected it was to do with the Lord of the house of Potter who had recently returned to their world.

_ _HP_ _

Classes were boring for Harry.

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who whilst strict, cared a lot about her lions and would offer points to members of other houses if they got a question right.

Potions were taught by Professor Snape, who had the idea that everyone was a dunderhead, and was often biased to his house, Slytherin. However that didn't stop him testing Harry on the first class and trying to embarrass him. But that plan backfired as Harry answered all of the potions masters questions right. I mean who doesn't know that a Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat?

Charms with Professor Flitwick was a success as the half-goblin kept the class entertained by teaching the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosar.

History of magic was taught by a dead man. No seriously the professor was a ghost. After the first 5 minutes Harry decided to study for his next class in the allotted time. Defence against the Dark Arts.

This class was taught by the stuttering Professor Quirrell. Who at first glance seemed like a nervous man, but by the end of the lesson Harry figured out the irritating stutter was fake and was used to deter students from getting close.

Well that's what Harry figured out from the tremendous pain coming from his scar on his forehead. Also the fact every time student and teacher locked gazes the man's eyes would turn a shade of blood red.

_ _HP_ _

Halloween. The fated night that always brought trouble to Harry Potter's door.

Blank mask and stony expression in place, Harry strode forwards into the great hall, absently noticing the absence of the fake professor Quirrell at the staff table.

As the students were finishing eating, the missing professor stumbled into the crowded hall screaming, "TROLL! TROLL in the dungeons...thought you oughta know!" before collapsing in a perfect faint.

It was too perfect.

No one else noticed, as by then panic was settling in and the students began to scream. A loud bang accompanied with a purple flash silence the hall, as the Headmaster, who was also dressed in purple, told everyone to ad for their dormitories.

Before the noise could pick back up however, Harry brought all attention to himself by saying with a little sarcasm, "As our _esteemed _Headmaster has forgotten, Slytherin head to the library as we _obviously _can't go to our dormitories, now can we?"

With looks of astonishments following, everyone watched as Harry Potter, the not so '_golden boy_', led the '_dark students_' from the hall and as he watched Albus Dumbledore felt like he was watching a young Tom Riddle all over again.

Snapping out of the trance they were in once the doors to the great hall closed, the students followed shortly after to head to their own dormitories a few wondering if the Headmasters mistake in forgetting about the Slytherin dorms was just that, a mistake.

The professors however, were more concerned about the fact a troll was loose in the school, and followed the sound of screams that came from near the library.

_ _HP_ _

The students of Slytherin house, following their Lord, rounded the corner near the library. They stopped however, as they saw the huge mountain troll in front and they screamed. The Troll however was not what they were screaming at, even though it was hideous.

No what they were screaming at was the rage-filled bloodthirsty look that cross over their Lords face.

Releasing his wand Harry realised he was going to get his full powers now, as he called the shadows to protect the students behind him but not fully obscuring their vision he knew he had been right.

His spells came out as hisses, making them stronger, in the tongue of the serpents Harry felt his familiar, Shadow, appear. Rearing, the ancient snake spat venom angry at the thought that such a disgusting beast dared to attack his master.

Working together, the deadly pair moved with such grace it was inhuman as the professors finally arrived on the scene. What they saw was a 12ft high mountain Troll bound to the wall with blood pooling around it, dripping to the floor, whilst writhing in pain.

However, even if this was disgusting enough, the one that was causing said being pain was even worse. Covered from head to toe in blood stood Harry Potter; however instead of being revolted, the boy was stood laughing. Many wondered if he was sane, however the boy was obviously enjoying bringing the creature pain as it screamed in agony.

Many of the students were awed and terrified by this display of power, as not many adult wizards could restrain a Troll, let alone a boy.

After this, those present were shocked when the laughing stopped and this terrifying boy, who many present, thought was a demon in the disguise of an angel, raised his wand and proceeded to chant a spell the Troll seemed to know as it struggled even more.

Suddenly the actions stopped as the creature went rigid as very slowly the blood of the Troll drained away. The spectators watched in sick fascination as the life force of the beast floated through the air to the boy's wand and was absorbed into said wand.

Once the chanting stopped real awe made its way onto the faces of those present as the Peverall wand revealed its true form. Radiating with power the DarkShadow-wood shined to perfection, a hawk in white Yew was the handle and only one could guess the core as it obviously used blood to power it.

Smug, Harry flicked his wrist and the wand disappeared up his sleeve. Focus changed, Harry drawled to those watching, " Well now that that crisis has been dealt with I think I need a bath, come Shadow, I really feel like a Gryffindor playing the saviour, let's go bathe in this lovely blood."

Sweeping from the corridor, they all could only watch as the boy followed by his snake disappeared from view, and only then did they throw up what they had eaten just before. Laughter flowed to their ears and they were sure that night would haunt them forever.

_ _HP_ _


End file.
